


只属于你的M

by Merilal



Category: BSD - Fandom, 文豪野犬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilal/pseuds/Merilal
Relationships: 太宰治/中原中也
Kudos: 16





	只属于你的M

*肉

*涉及捆绑、调教、自慰、高潮不能

*SvsM

————————————————

黑夜最是神秘。

无数的情色、鲜血、暴力、罪恶，都被埋葬在这片无尽浓稠的黑夜中，和现世百日的安稳平淡格格不入。

而很多在白天带着普普通通的眼镜，用厚重的刘海遮住自己的样貌，和其他人保持着绝对的距离的上班族们——在夜晚也会露出自己疯狂的一面。

都市的白领褪去了保守的ol装，穿上了透视和勒肉的情趣妆，披散着自己一头长发，在舞池里挥洒汗水，靠在陌生的男人身上，肆意的舞动自己的腰肢——

在普通的公司里都有这样的人，更何况是港黑呢。

其貌不扬的男人结束了今天跟随广津先生的任务，在洗手间用水洗去手上残余的血液，搞定好了卫生问题，他整了整衣服，从口袋里掏出便携的摩丝，将自己的额发全部抹到了头顶上。

满意的欣赏了一下自己这张平时其貌不扬的脸，在发型的作用下多了一点辨识度，男人从洗手间走出来，准备搭乘电梯离开港黑大楼。

在平时，这些步骤都是在家里完成，但是今天 因为出任务导致下班时间迟了好久，没行动的同事们早就回家，诺大的港黑大楼中下层，除了加班的护卫们，应该剩不了几个人了。

电梯数字逐渐减少，男人理了理自己褪去西装之后的常服，心里已经开始畅想晚上会遇到怎样的艳遇。

“叮——”

“嗯？”电梯里的中原中也一手将西装外套架在肩上，一手拿着手机在发什么信息。  
感受到电梯的停止，他疑惑的抬起了头。

“。。中也干部？”  
“啊，你是。。广津的手下？”  
“中也干部竟然记得我！”男人有些激动，不过很快就克制了下来，“干部们的事情也很多啊，这个时候才下班吗？”

“你不也是现在走吗？”中原中也笑了笑，示意了一下让他进电梯，“今天出任务？”  
受宠若惊的男人亦步亦趋的走进电梯，礼貌的和中原中也保持了距离：“是的，我们——”

“滴滴。”

两人的对话被中原中也的手机铃声打断，中原中也抱歉的看了一眼男人，随后接起了电话。

见中原中也的注意力没在自己身上，男人轻轻的吸了一口气，不着痕迹的后退，直到自己贴在电梯上，视线范围内能将中原中也合情合理的笼罩在里面。

随后，他开始撇过眼睛，趁着中原中也通话，肆无忌怛的开始偷窥这个高高在上的干部大人。

港口黑手党的一干人员中，意淫着中也干部的人绝对不在少数。

让绝大多数男人满意和易于掌控的身高，橘色的张扬的中长卷发，蔚蓝的令人下意识珍惜的双瞳，精致的雌雄莫辨的五官和修长韧性十足的肢体。

再加上面对下属毫无距离感，可靠的性格和让人充满征服欲的狂气。

别人他不知道，但是男人每次点开AV，看着风骚的职场潜规则女上司的片子时，都会在高潮的时候幻想成中原中也的脸。

这样的AV人设，完全就是中也干部的设定啊。  
男人黑暗的幻想，如果那天自己有幸和中也干部出任务，然后中也干部中了体软的春药——

这样，他就能抓住中也干部的项圈，将他按在身下，贯穿他的身体，让他用那种带着哭腔的声音向自己求饶。

接着，他或许会被调到中也干部的身边，当他唯一一个亲随，和他在办公室里做爱，将他调教成自己的性奴，只能承欢自己胯下——

“。。我知道了，那就今晚见。”  
中原中也的声音将男人从幻想中惊醒，他怵然发现，自己的下面已经硬的一塌糊涂。

冷汗瞬间打湿了他的后背。

万一中原中也发现了。。。这个在传闻中强大的异能者会不会。。。。

“。。。我直接过去。”

中原中也完全没有注意到在这小小的电梯间里，身边的属下已经用思想拨开了他的衣服，妄图侵入他的身体。

他一边挂掉电话，一边走出了已经到达停车场的电梯门，在跨出电梯的一瞬间，他突然停顿了一下，随后像是什么都没发生过似的，从口袋里掏出钥匙，朝自己的跑车走去。

电梯里的男人久久不敢走出去，在中原中也彻底消失在视线中时，他才缓缓的控制着发软的腿，扶着电梯门走了出来。

死里逃生的心跳平静下来后，男人突然回想起刚才中也干部走路有一瞬间不自然的事情。

“应该是出任务受伤了吧。”  
男人心里虽然已经百分百确定了这个猜想，但是色欲的笼罩让他忍不住动起了歪脑筋。

如果是因为，他的身体里塞着跳蛋，被那小小的东西艹的腿软。

AV里常见的那种，被情欲控制的女上司，明明可以偷偷掏出来，但是身体诚实的让它一直在里面搅弄自己的心神。  
男人深呼吸着，有些迫不及待的想赶到风月场释放一下自己。

另一边，上了车的中原中也大口的深吸了一口气。

他用手解开自己的裤链，露出中空的内部，没穿内裤的双腿间，黑色的贞操带上被挂了一个精致的小锁。

小锁上，还留着一句让中原中也恨的牙痒痒的话。

【太宰治专属♥中也勿动哦】

“。。混蛋！”中原中也从锁边扯出一条电线，纸片电源被贴在他的侧腰，红色的电线一路向下，消失在他的丘壑里。

这个跳蛋已经折磨了他一整天了。

从白天出门的时候被那个混蛋塞了进去，接着他一整天都在提心吊胆，生怕太宰治在什么时候调大档位自己会控制不住的露出破绽。

还好今天所有的行动都有惊无险的过去了，几次调大档位也被中原中也完美的掩饰了过去，除了刚才从电梯出来的时候。

真的没想到太宰治这个控制狂，在和自己通话的时候还在调手里的变速器！

不过。。

中原中也捂住自己的眼睛，手套下，蓝色的眼睛逐渐水润迷蒙。

他享受着，甚至是愉悦的勾起了嘴角。

好喜欢。  
这样的感觉。

这种失控的、被掌握无法反抗的感觉。

可能就是自己最接近人类的时刻吧。

对。

中原中也是个抖M。

是个被太宰治一路调教，灌输了奇怪思想，只属于太宰治的M。

————————————————

中原中也的车停在了和太宰治约好的地方。

一个偏远的公园，处于横滨的郊区，前不着村后不着店，疏于管理杳无人烟。

已经属于黑暗世界人们交易的主要场合之一。

太宰治和自己也是因为曾经在这里交易过一批枪支，才熟悉了这里的地形。

中原中也在车里收拾好自己的衣服，走出停车场，一边朝着幽森的树林走去，一边给自己戴上了耳机。

【往前面走，到树林里面。】  
耳机里，太宰治的有些失真，让中原中也摸不清他的位置。

“你在哪？”  
中原中也在黑暗中环视了一下四周，除了树还是树，找不到太宰治的身影。

【服从命令，中也。】太宰治笑道，【我们已经开始了。】

中原中也收回了眼睛，跟着太宰治的指挥，逐渐深入到了树林的中央。

黑色的皮鞋踩在枯黄的落叶上，发出咔呲的声音，中原中也的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，借着朦胧的月色，看见了太宰治让他来的地方。

高大的树上，两条麻绳绑成了两个吊环状的绳扣，很是眼熟。

“。。。你在这里架两个上吊绳干嘛？”

【好过分啊中也！不要用这种语气形容上吊绳啊！】太宰治抱怨的语气一转，用平静的声线道【现在脱裤子，把你的双腿放进绳圈里。】

“哈？。。怎么放啊？”

【重力使会没有办法浮空？别逃避中也】太宰治轻笑，【不听话一次，记下了，现在，上去。】

中原中也抿了抿唇，退下自己的西裤，重力异能扫飞落叶，自己一步踏上叶片，将双腿卡进了绳圈里。

太宰治一手拿着望远镜，从他这个角度，刚好将中原中也的美妙风景尽收眼底。

在一片黑暗中，两条洁白的长腿以M型被两条麻绳挂在半空中，因为重心问题，收了重力异能的中原中也不得不用双手抓住两条麻绳以维持平衡。

他就以这样一种大开的姿势，正对这太宰治。

而腿间，早上被太宰亲手塞进去的跳蛋和穿戴好的贞操带还原样的挂在中也的身上。

【接下来，要做什么？】  
耳机里，中原中也略带停顿的语气拉回了太宰治的心神，他无声的做了一个深呼吸，努力的让自己平静下来。

“不着急，中也。”太宰治从口袋里掏出控制器，将上面的档位推到了最大。

【呜哇！】中原中也发出了一阵急喘，穴口的红线随着收缩开始摆动，像一条尾巴在空中扭转，【太快了——好深——啊啊~】

“嘘。。中也。”太宰治贴着麦克风，恶趣味的道，“你听。”

远处，两辆箱型商务车的灯光从树林扫过，在中原中也进来的地方停了下来。

【是来交易弹药的港黑人员哦。】  
太宰治恶魔般在中原中也的耳麦里低语。  
【好像都是认识你的人哦，别发出声音啊中也，万一被发现了，可就传遍整个港口黑手党啦，森先生会哭死的。】

“呼、呼。”中也的眼尾已经满是情欲，一整天来自小穴里的跳动已经让他忍到了极点，让他不由的发出一声幼兽般的呜咽。

“谁？！”

树林外，警觉的惊问声让中原中也僵在了原地。

【哎呀，被发现了呢】

中原中也屏住了呼吸，双手抓着绳子，用力到有些泛白。

一片安静后。

“。。有人吗？”  
“不知道，但是刚刚好像有动静。”  
“要进树林里看看吗？”

“算了，先找找给我们的货他放在了哪里。”  
十几个脚步声密集的响起，随后分开。

【好可惜啊，没有过来呢。】  
太宰治遗憾的声音让中原中也咬了咬牙，不过他马上就没有心思去想这些了。

太宰治不知道按了什么东西，轻微的电流从他的鼠蹊处窜了上来——

“呜——！”中原中也长大了嘴巴，无声息的尖叫着，双腿控制不住的合拢，像是忍受不了般整个人蜷缩了起来。

不过很快就无力的将双腿放下。

他仰着头，对着耳麦轻声的用哭音道。

“饶了我吧。。饶了我吧。”中原中也小口小口的喘气，“。。给我，快给我吧，我受不了了，呜——”

【求我要说什么？】

“——主人、主人！”中原中也尖叫出声，“快艹我，快艹进来，我受不了了——”

【乖。】太宰治满意的放下了手里的望远镜。

【好孩子会得到奖励。】

对中原中也来说，太宰治过来的世界仿佛过了一个世纪。

在中原中也忍不住想要再次叫他的时候，一双手从后面轻轻的覆上了中原中也的大腿。

熟悉的触感让中原中也颤抖了一下，身体不由自主的贴了上去。

“这么饥渴啊，中也。”太宰治舔弄着中原中也的耳垂，将它含在嘴里，试图用自己温热的口腔融化它。

“给我、给我。。。”中原中也仰起头，让自己靠在太宰治的胸口上，侧着脸去舔弄太宰治的脖颈，“求你了，求你了。”

太宰治享受了一会中原中也的伺候，在自己快要受不了的时候坚定的拉开了他，一只手臂横过他的身体，将中原中也上半身拘束在自己怀里。

另外一只手则在中原中也的期待和不安中，顺着腰线下滑，最终停留在红色的电线上。

“啧啧啧、今天和森鸥外汇报的时候，也是含着这个的吗？”  
太宰治的话引导着中原中也回想起早上。

自己拿着行动之后的总结文件，站在boss桌前汇报过程和结果的同时，下体却包裹着束缚带，后穴吞吐着抖动的跳蛋。

“太色了，这副身体。”太宰治在中原中也看不见的后背，痴迷的扫过他的肉体。  
随后，他并起两指，从已经松软的后穴探了进去。

“唔、太宰。。。”中原中也低叫了一声，感受着身体的侵入。  
太宰治低笑着，手下的动作突然开始加速，两根手指在中原中也的后穴抽插，带动穴口里大量的液体，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。

“唔呃——太宰！”中原中也高仰着头，松开了抓握着绳子的双手，整个人靠在了太宰治的身上，像溺水之人抓住浮木一般。  
他没有射，束缚带还缠在他的下体上。

但是他已经被指奸到了高潮。

早已对这局身体熟悉的太宰治感受到中原中也整个人颓软了下来，就知道他高潮这件事情。

毕竟用后穴高潮而不用射出来，是太宰治对这具身体最完美的调教成果。

“爽么？”太宰治垂头看着中原中也餍足的表情。

贴在太宰治身上的中原中也媚气十足的抬起眼尾扫了太宰治一眼，慵懒的说：“还差一点。”  
“明明已经这么软了，还是喜欢嘴硬。”太宰治撩了撩中原中也的头发，“对了中也，你是不是忘了什么？”

树林外，再次听到动静的港黑成员正谨慎的朝他们走过来。

“——太宰！快！”中原中也惊呼，“别！别让他们看见！”  
“你是不是忘了什么，中也。”太宰治伸手抬起他的下巴，让他仰视自己。

“什么时候轮到你下命令了？我的小奴隶？”

黑暗中，树林深处，只剩下两根断裂的麻绳。

一辆跑车从公园门口疾驰而出，朝横滨市区飞驰而去。

车内，被太宰治用龟甲缚捆绑着的中原中也软在副驾驶，嘴里被塞了一口红色的口球，眼睛上猛了一个纯黑的眼罩，折磨了他一整天的跳蛋依然没有取出来。

开着车的太宰治一边注意着路上的车辆，一边玩着手里的档位控制器，时不时的调高拉低，然后欣赏中原中也颤抖的身躯和时不时的呻吟。

从太宰治看见中原中也这个人的那一刻起，他就下定了决心，这个人，从身体到心里，都必须属于自己。  
他用了两年，不断的用语言诱导和心里暗示，让中原中也认为，只有在太宰治身边，经历的一切才是正常人类经历的。

然后让这个不沾情欲的荒神，第一次陷入情欲无法自拔，在太宰治高超的技巧下，被肆意掌控在情海中浮沉。  
最后在爆发时，在他耳边低语。  
这种感觉，就是人类最极致的享乐。

于是中原中也，这个漂浮于尘世之外的神明。  
成为了独属于太宰治的身下人，只要太宰治一伸手，他就如同最放荡的妓女一般，湿着后穴跪倒在他的面前。

在床上的事情上，中原中也对太宰治没有任何底线。

而今天，太宰治又找到了新的玩法。

被蒙着眼睛的中原中也任由太宰治摆弄着自己，他感觉自己被套上了一个宽大的斗篷遮住了一切，跟随者太宰治的搀扶颤抖着双腿穿过一片像是小巷的地方，随后走进了一个喧闹的地方。

像是一个酒吧。

从港黑离开之后的男人，前往自己往常常去的R18的酒吧。

那里经常会举办一些奇怪的派对，比如泳衣play，全裸play之类的活动，甚至可以当场就和喜欢的女性在周围的欢呼声做爱。  
而今天，往常酒吧负责演唱的高台上，被用黑色的玻璃围了一整圈，黑暗的看不起里面。

所有人都不复往日的喧闹，而是静静的坐在原地，像在等候着什么。

男人找了一个位置，点了一杯酒，好奇今天晚上会是怎样的场景。

突然，玻璃内亮了起来。

所有人发出一声短促的惊呼。

只见被特殊处理过的玻璃内，虽然模糊的看不清脸庞，但是可以明显的看见，一个少年状的人被绳子束缚着，赤身裸体的站在正中央。  
他身后，一个男人取下了他的眼罩。

少年似乎被惊呆到了原地，一时没有任何动作，随后被男人推倒，双手撑在了玻璃上。  
男人拉下了裤子的拉链，在众目睽睽之下，拽出了少年体内的跳蛋，狠狠的操了进去。

少年屈辱的抬起了下巴，含着口球的嘴角，抑制不住的留下晶莹的口水。

酒吧的空气骤然灼热了起来。

所有人开始难忍的挪了挪座位，角落里甚至已经有人拉开了裤链，盯着少年被操弄的身体自慰了起来。

唯有港黑的这个男人，双目眦裂的看着那熟悉的橘发。  
“中也。。干部？”

不会吧，怎么可能？！只是很像而已吧！！

但是他身后那个人。

“太宰。。治？”

如果一个是像的话，两个轮廓如此相似的人，怎么看都是双黑没错了吧！

港黑的男人捂住了嘴。  
没想到，自己意淫着的中也干部，居然真的这么放荡。

被太宰治这个叛徒操的这么爽吗？  
对了，私通叛徒这件事，可是很大的啊。

男人恶劣的想，这件事，如果用来威胁中也干部，是不是他也能给自己操一回呢？  
不、不是一回，或许以后他就能像太宰治一样，这样玩弄中也干部。  
他盯着中原中也的身体，咽了咽口水，幻想着干部的侧脸和高潮的样子，开始撸动自己的阴茎。

“啊~哈啊——呜！太深了！太宰！太深了！”

玻璃内部，中原中也承受着太宰治的撞击，一边呻吟着，一边看着玻璃外的场景。

十几个人散坐在各处，目光明目张胆的盯着自己被操。  
这种被围观的屈辱感让中原中也心跳加速，四肢发软。

等结束了，他一定要杀了这里的所有人！

中原中也恍惚的想着。

太宰治抽出自己的阴茎，将中原中也转了过来，解下他的口球，把下体塞进中原中也的嘴里。

“别忘了，今天有两次惩罚。”太宰提醒道。

中原中也含着嘴里的东西，凶狠的看了一眼太宰治，开始舔弄了起来。

从下面的两个囊袋开始，像舔冰淇淋一样慢慢往上，然后整个含在嘴里，做了个深喉。

看着中原中也听话的样子，太宰治心里一软。

“中也这么信任我吗？”

哪怕这样围观着被操，也已经能顺从的完成太宰治的指令，不再管什么港黑的面子。

“太过分了啊中也，你这样子，让我还怎么惩罚你。。”太宰治享受着中原中也的深喉，在中原中也的吸吮中，射进了他的嘴里。

“咳、咳！”中原中也被呛了一下，没等他缓回过神，又被太宰治拉进怀里，骑在太宰治的身上再次被操了进去。

“太快了——太宰——太快了啊啊~”  
中原中也靠在太宰治胸口哀求：“轻点、轻点啊啊啊啊、太快了！”

回答他的是太宰治更凶狠的顶弄。

太宰治戳着中原中也的G点，双手捏着他的双腿，抓住他的臀瓣，用力的按向自己，又掐着他的腰，往自己的跨上按，一边按还一边问：“爽吗？插的你这么爽吗？被人看着是不是更容易高潮？你是不是就欠我操你？”

“呜、呜——”

“回答我！中也！”太宰治翻身将中原中也按在椅子上，从后面捅了进去，力道大的几乎要把下面两个阴囊也戳进去一样，“我操的你爽不爽？你是不是只让太宰治操？！回答我！”

“啊啊啊啊啊——”中原中也受不了的哭喊，“只让你操，只让太宰治操！！快点解开吧，求你了太宰！”

“等我、一起。”太宰治按在中原中也的下体，单手就解开了小锁，随后将这个贞操带卸下。

两人一起到达了高潮。

几乎是释放完的一瞬间，中原中也便昏了过去。

太宰治收拾了这里的一切，转身看了看酒吧外面。

所有人都已经倒在了地上。

太宰治把玩着手机，发出一声冷笑。

“除了我，没有人能看见中也的身体。”

太宰治将中原中也抱在怀里，离开了这个酒吧。

几分钟后，接到举报的警察查封了这里。


End file.
